


Giggle Pig in the Blüd

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: The Giggle Pig task force gets a new lead on possible manufacturers in New Jersey's worst cities: Blüdhaven and Gotham City.  While Rosa works with Renee Montoya to debrief the GCPD, Jake is assigned to work with Officer Dick Grayson of the BPD, a rookie with suspicious skills who may or may not be Nightwing (he totally is.  Jake just says it like that to sound mysterious).





	Giggle Pig in the Blüd

“We got a lead on manufacturers,” Rosa said, flopping a file onto Jake’s desk. “It’s in Gotham or Blüdhaven. It’s on us, Peralta.”

“I’m gonna go to Gotham?” Jake asked, a huge grin spreading across his face as he twirled in his chair to follow Rosa. “Are we gonna meet Batman?!”

“A grown man who dresses like a rodent to do the police’s job without a permit or showing his face?” Amy broke in, rolling her eyes. “Hope not.”

“Are you saying I’m not supposed to like Batman?” Jake asked, head tilting as he spun in his chair to face Amy. 

“Yeah, I am,” Amy said sassily. “I’m saying that as a _police detective_ , you shouldn’t like him.”

“Yeah, well, screw you,” Jake said, turning back to Rosa. “Gotta be some benefit to going to Jersey, right?”

“I’ve got Gotham. You have Blüdhaven.” 

“Oh.”

“Still, for professionalism, you probably shouldn’t mention the B word around the cops. It’s probably a touchy subject.”

“That they can’t do their jobs without an unhinged civilian and his battalion of child soldiers?”

Rosa and Jake’s heads both swiveled to Amy, who looked genuinely ready to burst into a righteously furious rant. Amy’s face slowly turned red under their silent stares, and she ducked back to her most recent binder. 

“Yeah, that,” Rosa said.

“Got it!” Jake said. “I am a professional, I am ready to do the job without any mention of this ‘bat-person.’ I’ll even burn the Robin costume designs mom’s still got in a box in my old room.”

“That won’t be necessary--” Rosa said.

“You designed Robin costumes?” Amy asked, popping up again. “That’s adorable!”

“I thought you didn’t like Batman!”

“I don’t, but that’s so cute!” Amy grinned. “Did you give it pants?”

“No, I didn’t give it pants!” Jake said, genuinely insulted. He stuck a hand in the air, palm-flat up, fingers curling in to emphasize the point. “That’s the best part!”

“Oh, good!” The three of them looked over to see Hitchcock clad in nothing but an untucked shirt and underwear.

“Ew! Why?” Jake asked, his face screwing up in disgust and horror.

“I’m never gonna unsee that…” Amy whispered to herself, shaping her hands into makeshift blinkers and staring down at her paperwork.

“I was going to tell you to get a good nights sleep,” Rosa commented, deadpan, “but that seems futile now. See you tomorrow morning for the trip to the GCPD. And you!” She pointed at Hitchcock. “Put some pants on!” She glanced back at Jake. “This is your fault, Peralta.”

Jake nodded, his eyes shut tight. “Got it,” he said to the air away from Rosa. Feeling with his hands, he reached out for his desk as Rosa walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Da nuh na nuh na, duh duh na na na na! Wheea! (Idk how to spell out the B99 theme. Play for full effect.)  
> More to come, this is the cold open of sorts. I'm shocked and disappointed that this has not been done on AO3 yet.


End file.
